


Nasty, Disturbing, Uncomfortable Things

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [18]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Not Serious, Prompt Fic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan does not like flying monkeys. (A three-sentence ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty, Disturbing, Uncomfortable Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).



> Written 3/6/15 for [transposable_element](http://transposable_element.dreamwidth.org) in response to the prompt: _[Oz books/Narnia, any, flying monkeys](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4532963#cmt4532963)_.

"Mr. Tumnus says there were winged horses in Narnia once, before the White Witch sealed the borders, but nobody knows what became of them during the Winter; do you suppose some of them fled to Oz and gave this Western Witch ideas?" Lucy shouted to Susan, her words torn and blurred by the rushing wind. "Maybe they're her captives -- if we could find them and bring them home, wouldn't that be a wonderful end to this adventure?"

Susan, wincing at the painful tug of hair trapped and tangled around the paws and sword belts of her simian captors, ignored her sister in favor of another fruitless snatch at her stolen horn, and hoped that Dorothy and her strange companions could track them through the dark woods toward the Western Witch's approaching castle before this latest disaster -- which was what all adventures were, once stripped of romantic nonsense -- got any more unpleasant.


End file.
